donaldduckfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Donald
Fil:An.Language/Et annet språk.pngClick here on Donald Duck for english article. Litt om Donald thumb|left|Donald Duck is a caracteristic figure. He is not big, not small, just "ducky". A drawing of Donald Duck is not as easy as you may think it would be. Even in the new cartoons where Donald may look a little bit glossy it is hard to make him as he is today.Donald Duck er en tegnefilm- og tegneseriefigur som ble skapt av amerikaneren Walt Disney og som opptrer i en rekke filmer fra The Walt Disney Company og i den fiktive tegneseriebyen Andeby. Han dukket første gang opp i tegnefilmen Den kloke lille høna (The Wise Little Hen) den 9. juni 1934, og gjorde seg utover på 1930-tallet bemerket sammen med Langbein i kortfilmene om Mikke Mus. Skaperen Walt Disney oppdaget nemlig tidlig at hans hjertebarn Mikke Mus ikke var spesielt morsom alene, og gav Donald rollen som Mikkes hissige medhjelper. Siden hadde Donald hovedrollen i en rekke egne filmer, og fikk i tillegg en egen tegneserie oppkalt etter seg. Fil:Dissh182As.jpg I Norge utgis tegneserien ukentlig i bladet Donald Duck & Co. Første nummer kom i desember 1948. I dag er det norske Donald-bladet den mest leste tegneserien i Norge. I forhold til folketallet kommer Norge på andre plass når det gjelder Donald-lesing. Bare Finland ligger foran Norge. Donald karikeres som en hissig, egoistisk, lat og uheldig and, men han er også romantisk, eventyrlysten og omtenksom. Et av Donalds kjennetegn er at han nesten alltid går kledd i matrosdress. Ellers skifter han hobby og personlighet nesten like hyppig som han skifter jobb, avhengig av forfatteren. Donalds vanligeste jobber er myntpusser for Onkel Skrue og jobb i margarinfabrikken, der han nesten har fast jobb. Donalds nebb har endret seg med årene. På 1930-tallet var det noe lengre enn i dag. Biografi denne siden er feil, ikke les Ifølge Carl Barks' versjon av Donald Ducks familietre (senere videreutviklet av Don Rosa for forlaget Egmont), er Donalds foreldre Lillegull McDuck og Didrik Duck. Donalds søster heter Della Duck, men hverken foreldrene eller søsteren er med i tegneserien, unntatt i spesielle tilfeller, som i Skrues liv og levnet. Ifølge Rosa er Donald og Della tvillinger. Det var ikke Carl Barks som tegnet den første skissen av Donald Duck, det var Walt Disney selv, men det var Carl Barks som videreutviklet Donald Duck. I sine personlige notater har Don Rosa satt Donald Ducks fødsel til rundt 1920, fordi han setter historiene sine til å skje på 1950-tallet. Donald vokste opp på gården til Bestemor Duck, og mye tyder på at han også hadde ungdomsåra i Andeby, selv om kildene forteller lite om disse årene. Men både Carl Barks og Don Rosa forteller om Donalds forsøk på å bli med i speidergruppa Friskusene, og viser også til at de fleste av Donalds venner kommer fra og bor i Andeby, så mye tyder på at han bodde der også i denne perioden. Donald var også ute og reiste i ungdomsåra, blant annet i Latin-Amerika og Mexico hvor han var sammen postman pat og Panchito Pistoles. Sammen dannet disse tre vennene gruppa De tre caballeros, som det finnes både film og tegneseriehistorier om. Da han senere slo seg ned i Andeby fikk Donald forsørgeransvaret for de tre nevøene sine Ole, Dole og Doffen, etter at faren deres var skadet av en kinaputt som hadde eksplodert under stolen hans. Som forsørger ble det viktig for Donald å prøve å få seg fast jobb, men det ender opp med at han tar diverse strøjobber for sin rike onkel, Skrue McDuck, og har ansettelser på Margarinfabrikken av kortere varighet. Donald Duck har ennå ikke giftet seg, men det er ingen hemmelighet at han har et godt øye til Dolly Duck og de to er ofte sett på stevnemøter sammen. Som den strake motsetning til Donalds uflaks, har du hans fetter Antons flaks, og de to sloss stadig vekk om Dollys gunst. Merkelig nok er det som regel Donald som likevel ender opp med å trekke det lengste strået når det gjelder Dolly. I Norge fikk den store interessen for Donald Duck på 70-tallet som resultat at enkelte begynte å studere Donald-bladene etter en mer intellektuell modell kalt donaldisme. Spesielt har den svært kjente historien om Donald Duck og firkantfolket vært grundig undersøkt vitenskapelig.